


A funeral in a distance

by silurica



Series: Look to Love, Always [3]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Family & Law (Fallen London), Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silurica/pseuds/silurica
Summary: That child, in a veil of love and hatred.
Series: Look to Love, Always [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068755





	A funeral in a distance

**Author's Note:**

> Family & Law finale introspection drabble. I can't track back when I first posted this (it is not in my Google Drive), so the date assigned is the date it was posted in Tumblr. Which doesn't seem right, considering I finished Family & Law before I finished Seeking. Oh well.

_“Neither of us was going to have a happy ending. Sorry you lost him.”_

It was never a story that will lead to a happy ending, he knew that too well, even before anyone told him that. Isn’t that just how it’s supposed to be? Show no mercy. Blood ties matter little. Kill or be killed, or let destiny decide for you. Destiny clearly didn’t favour the Cheery Man.

Then why does he feel numb? Feel empty? He never felt anything particular when a business partner or the likes died before, nor does he feel anything now, but somehow the emptiness is different. There was something strangely familiar in the air, close but distant.

And why did he even bother warning the woman? She was an enemy, and yet… Did it satisfy her? Did it relieve her? Even for a moment? He couldn’t tell. He can’t tell. How he wished he knew how it felt. _Ah, Father—_


End file.
